Chrono Series ToD
by sierragust
Summary: The Chrono characters play a Truth or Dare game hosted by me! COME JOIN THE INSANITY and leave a couple dares and truths!
1. Chapter 1: Destruction

**I was so interested in WanderingSoulofTime's Dark Cloud ToD, I decided to make my own ToD fic. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>A girl wearing a black shirt with a pair of leather gauntlets and brown boots, with her dark-blond hair tied in a high ponytail along with a two-handed 35" katana dangling from her side, walked alongside a man with tatoos all over his arm, and a 42-calibur rifle strapped to his back, wearing a camouflage jumpsuit.<p>

This girl was known as sierragust, the creator of the Chrono Trigger/Cross ToD. The older one was her 34 year old brother, MaxB. She looks at her brother.

"How was the plane flight?"

"Long, I tell ya!" He complained, walking alongside her.

"Well, maybe this will change your mind."

"How?"

"You'll see."

As they walked into the ToD room, they saw Crono, Marle, Lucca, Glenn, Magus, Schala, Serge, Glenn (Cross), Zappa, and Orlha in a messed up room.

"Okay…WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MY TOD ROOM?!" She yelled at the cast, who stopped fighting. Marle pointed to Crono, who bolted out the door but sierragust used her Author Powers to place a wall of bricks behind it, forcing the red-haired swordsman to run right into it, apparently knocking him out. Grabbing her katana, she sliced his head off, grabbed a Napalm grenade, detonated it, then fed the remains to Godzilla.

"Anyway," MaxB says, taking the papers away from sierragust, who was chasing Crono down the halls, screaming "GET BACK HERE!". "Here's the set of dares from Marle. She says:

_Crono: take a hot magma bath._

_Marle: take a hike up Mt. Everest with the ball and chain from Twilight Princess strapped to your left ankle._

_Lucca: Race the Running man in Ocarina of Time._

_Glenn: same as Lucca._

_Magus: face Ganondorf."_

"Well that doesn't seem so hard." Sierragust says, taking the papers out of her brother's hands. She used her Author Powers to replace the water with lava. Crono sighed, but walked into the bathroom, and sat down at the tub. "Let's leave him there. Next!" Marle came up to sierragust, who teleported her to Mt. Everest. She warped the ball and chain, strapped it to Marle's ankle, and said. "Start climbing, blondie."

Sierragust then warped to Hyrule Field with Lucca and Glenn (Frog). She saw the running man, and the duo chased after him, leaving her with Magus, who she teleported him into Ganon's Castle.

"Now with that over with, let's go see how Crono's doing." Sierragust headed into the bathroom, where she saw his entire body cremated alive. Rolling her eyes, she revived him, who then gave her a slap across the face, which she retorted by punching him in the gut.

"Here he comes." Sierragust turned her head to the front of the ToD room, where a teenager wearing a purplish sun and moon armor, carrying an orange and blue double helix sword walked inside.

"Hey WanderingSoulofTime, how's it going?"

"Fine." WST says, looking around the room.

"Excuse me for a minute." Sierragust says, warping to Mt. Everest where she saw Marle encased in a block of ice. She used her Author Powers to defrost her, send the Ball & Chain back, and sent her back to the ToD room.

She then warped to Hyrule Field, where she saw Lucca and Frog gasping for breath, worn out. She used her powers to send them back. "Let's see how Magus is doing." She saw Magus apparently beating the King of Evil into a wall with his scythe. "Geez! You didn't need to kill him!" Magus simply glared at her, which sierragust teleported back to the room.

***

SierraGust and MaxB walked into the ToD room, where they saw Crono and Marle sleeping on the sofa, while Serge and Guile kept staring at each other, not one of them blinking their eyes. "Time to wake them up." She said, smirking.

MaxB crept towards Crono and Marle, smiling devilishly.

"WHOO-HOO! Now then," He pulls out a huge machine gun and fires at Crono and Marle's feet, yelling "dance, monkeys! DANCE!"

"I forgot to tell you we have some Cross dares now. They're from UnbalancedNinja." Sierragust says, seeing Marle grind her teeth at the mention of his name. "He says:

_Serge: date Angela from Seiken Densetsu 3; perhaps in secret so that Kid doesn't find out._

_Magus: battle against Strago from Final Fantasy 3/6._

_Guile: attack Alex from Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete"_

SierraGust nods and warped in a purple haired woman wearing a red dress.

"Where am I?" Angela asks, then looks at SierraGust. "Who are you?"

"Hey Angela, you're in my Chrono ToD." Sierragust says, pointing to Serge (she put Kid in a blindfold). "You'll have to date him."

Angela smiles. "This'll be easy." She grabs Serge's arm, who glared at SierraGust.

"MaxB, bring Magus in here." He nods, and brought Magus (chained up). "Good timing. You have to duel someone."

"Who?" Magus asks.

"An old man."

Magus laughed. "I can beat that fool even with my eyes shut!" He then teleports away.

(Ten hours later)

Magus teleports back in the room, covered in cuts and bruises. He then collapses on the floor as Serge bursts into the room, completely covered in kisses…until Kid brings out a chainsaw out of nowhere, screaming "DIE!DIE!DIE!"

"That was awkward. Next!" Guile sighed, but teleports himself in front of Alex, who killed him instantly. She revived him, and brought him back.

"Okay, huh?" Sierragust asks, seeing a letter.

_"I'm not done yet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve._

_Marle: trap Crono in an ice labyrinth of mirrors until he can escape._

_UnbalancedNinja"_

"Let's get onto the last dare!" Marle sighed, but trapped Crono in the Labyrinth. The time traveler instantly got eaten alive by the Sand Kraken after getting dragged down. Sierragust sighed, and revived him after warping him back into the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Randomness!

MaxB, WanderingSoulofTime and I walked into the Truth or Dare room, where we saw everyone dressed up like pirates. Serge was wearing an outfit similar to Jack Sparrow's, while his dark self was wearing his outfit. Kid wore a similar outfit that was William Turner's. Crono was wearing a red coat that Captain Hook wore, Marle was wearing Blackbeard's uniform, and Lucca was wearing Angelica's uniform.

"We have some new dares." I said. "They're from Jade-W. He says:

Dark Serge: face Toan without your scythe!

Kid: loot the Ghost Ship.

Glenn: fight a Master Jacket.

Norris: you and Karsh must skydive into Mt. Pyre.

Orlha: kick Glenn in the face."

"Okay, let's go!" I said, warping in a boy wearing an orange poncho, who glared at WanderingSoulofTime. Dark Serge tried to run his fist through Toan, who dodged. Then, Toan ran his Sword of Zeus through Dark Serge, killing him instantly.

"That was quick." I said, warping Toan away and reviving Dark Serge. "Kid, you're up."

Kid sighed, but ran through the different corridors in the Ghost Ship. She ended up getting killed by a Mimic. I warped Kid out of the ship, and revived her, then teleported Norris and Karsh on a plane above Mt. Pyre with MaxB.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Karsh yelled. MaxB shrugged.

"Nope!" He says, pushing them both off the plane. Norris used his Porrean parachute, while Karsh plummited down towards the lava until I warped him and Norris back.

"Next one!" I said, warping Glenn into the 4th floor of the Divine Beast Cave. He saw the skeleton wearing a trenchcoat, unsheathed his dual swords and took a step forward, slicing the skull off the vertebrae in fluid motion.

I blinked, then warped Glenn back. "Next!" Orlha sighed, and then gave Glenn a roundhouse kick in the face, sending the Dragoon flying across the room, into the wall. He picked himself up and sighed.

"Here's the set of dares from MasterSprintersan." I said, taking the papers off the table. "He says:

Crono, challenge Robo in an arm wrestle!

Lucca, beat up Miley Cyrus!

Marle, try to rap!"

MaxB cleared a spot for Crono and Robo, put a table in the center along with two chairs. Crono and Robo sat down on the two chairs, the time traveller smirking as MaxB released their hands. Robo smashed the table to pieces and crushed Crono's hand. I fixed the table and his hand, sighing.

"You're up, Lucca." I said, warping in Miley Cyrus. Lucca sighed, but set Miley's hair on fire. She turned into a skeleton, which I revived and warped back.

"Marle…you're next." The blond time traveler sighed, but picked up the microphone and began to rap.

(1 hour later)

Marle's screams ripped through the Truth or Dare room as she sung on the high note, literally making MaxB's eardrums bleed. I made Marle shut up by taking her voice away. She gasped as I gave her voice back and healed MaxB, saying "I think I lost my lunch… and can someone PLEASE get this Nu off me?!" I glared at Ayla, who immediately got the creature off of me.

X~X~X

MaxB, WanderingSoulofTime and I headed into the ToD room, where we saw Crono and Marle training, as well as Glenn sharpening his dual blades followed by Karsh.

"Everybody, get down! MAXB's GOT A NEW GUN!" I said as Crono and Marle got down. MaxB pulled the trigger, and a piece of paper saying "Bang" appeared out of the gun.

"Made you look! Anyway, here's the next set of dares from MasterSprintersan." I said, holding the dare list. "He says:

Crono: Run around town in your underwear!

Marle: perform a backflip on a pogo stick.

Lucca: punch Robo in the gut!"

Crono snickered and looked at me, but then said "Wait. Are you crazy?" He took his clothes off to reveal a pair of 'My Little Pony' boxers. I tried my best to contain my laughter as I warped him to his hometown, and he started running around half naked.

"Let's leave him there. Next!" Marle came up to me, and I handed her a pogo stick and warped her to California.

"Do I have to?" Lucca asked. I nodded, and Lucca punched Robo in the stomach, her hand cracking as she headed outside, where she shrilled in pain. I gave her a peanut butter cookie to shut her up.

"Now with that over with, let's go see how Crono's doing." Me, MaxB, and WanderingSoulofTime saw Crono in a body of water. sierragust sighed, and brought him back.

"What happened out there?" I asked.

"They made fun of me." He said, putting his clothes back on.

"I don't blame ya." I said, grabbing my katana as BEN Drowned appeared behind Crono. I smirked as BEN torched Crono, burning him.

"You shouldn't have done th-"

"Shut up, BEN!" I screamed as I chopped off Ben's head and stabbed it, ending the Creepypasta's life. "You creepy hacker! I'm deleting your website!"

I went on Cleverbot, deleted it, went to California, and found Marle's body sticking out of the ground. I used my Author Powers to dig up Marle, who was covered in dust.


	3. Chapter 3: Crono vs Sasuke

I was in the kitchen, talking to all the cohosts about the special guest.

"Okay guys, he's going to show up in the truth or dare room, so don't kill him if he shows up." Everyone nodded and we headed to the Truth or Dare room.

**(All of the cohosts and Author walked down the Endless Hallway. They reached the door marked 'Chrono Truth or Dare', and walked in. Inside, Crono and Serge were playing chess while Marle and Kid watched. Glenn was shining his dual Einlanzers while Karsh was sharpening his axe.)**

I watched as Serge moved his Queen piece next to Crono's King, saying "Checkmate." in the process, then I smirked as I blew up the table with a stick of dynamite, chess pieces flying everywhere as the board landed on Crono, who fell over in his chair as the table crushed his head. I ignored the glare that Serge gave me as he picked up the board and the pieces. I looked at everyone.

"Our new guest will be here right about-" Suddenly, a sword slashed through the door that mirrored Sasuke Uchiha's swordplay. Seconds later, a 22-year old man wearing a fireproof and bulletproof Organization XIII cloak appeared where the door was standing. His hair was a dark brown and reached the base of his neck. A dark green lightsaber was hooked on his side as well as a watch that can stop and reverse time. On his head was a black baseball cap with a sharp brim that looked like a boomerang.

"You must be him." I said, extending my hand out. "Meet our new co-host."

"Hello. My name is MasterSprintersan, and its nice to be here… You can call me Matthew. Can I have some of your powers?" I nodded, and gave Matthew some of my Author Powers. MaxB moaned at this and said, "Why does he get Author Powers? I WANT AUTHOR POWERS!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Remember the last time I gave you Author Powers in chapter 2? I ended up with a Nu on top of me, so no powers for you." MaxB did not move, but let out a low, long groan, as I watched Matthew. Matthew snapped his fingers and suddenly 5 Imps (or Dwarves, depending if you got either both Chrono Trigger or Chrono Cross) appeared, and ran toward the cast, who defeated them.

"Anyway, we have some new dares today." I said after I used my Author Powers to fix the table and dig up the time traveller's head out from under the ground. "They're from -" Matthew shoved me out of the way. "Me. I say:

_MaxB: here's a Cerberus gun Vincent Valentine uses in Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII. _

_Pretty funny, as usual, sierragust! Here's my set of dares: _

_Marle: Swim to the bottom of the Great Sea!_

_Crono: Steal a Cucco away from Anju!_

_Serge: Punch Ingo straight in the face!"_

"Let's get this show on the road!" I said after I gave my brother the pistol, warping Marle outside the Tower of the Gods. Marle took in a sharp breath and dove into the water just before Link and the King of Red Lions sailed into the tower. "Let's leave her there for a bit while my brother detonates everything in site."

I then headed to Kakariko Village with Crono, who saw a Cucco. He immediately chased after it, saying "COME BACK HERE, DINNER!" I blinked. "And I thought Ike was wierder…"

I then took Serge to Lon Lon Ranch (before you get your horse), and Serge looked around, seeing Ingo. "I have to punch him?" He asked me, who nodded. "Have fun!" I said, shoving him towards the man.

"With that taken care of, let's see how Marle is doing." We saw Marle swimming away from a pair of Gyorgs. I rolled my eyes, and warped Marle back in the Truth or Dare room as MaxB ran out of ammo.

I then warped back into Kakariko Village, where I saw Crono covered with scratches, a broken nose, and egg yolks covering his eyes. I groaned. "Man, you're a mess."

Just then, we saw Serge running up to them with a camera in hand. "Let's head back now."

I took the video from Serge, uploaded it on YouTube, and watched.

_(Video feed)_

_After Link had beaten Ingo for the third time, Serge crept behind him, hand turned into a fist. He tapped Ingo on the shoulder, and punched him right in the face, running away from him as far as he can._

_(End transmission)_

MaxB and WanderingSoulofTime had some "WTF?!" looks on their faces, but I laughed so hard, my chair falls over. Recovering, I said. "I guess that's all."

"Not quite." MaxB says, pointing to the table. I walked over to the table, picks up the papers and read:

"Truths:

_Crono, We all know that you like Marle and all, but have you EVER looked at Lucca in any kind of *exual way?_

_Marle, Have you ever read a Twilight book?_

_Lucca: Are you still a virgin or not?_

Crono smiled, blushing slightly and shook his head. "No, not that I know of." Suddenly, two hammers from the previous chapter came crashing down on him, exploding on contact and sending him flying across the room, into the wall. He picked himself up and sighed.

"Okay, a little bit." Crono said, dusting himself off. I sighed.

"Man, that was awkward…" I said, handing Marle a Twilight book. Marle walked to a nearby chair and sat down.

(Few hours later…)

Tears streamed down her face as Marle handed the book back to me, saying "That was the most sweetest and longest book I've ever read."

"Good. LUCCA, GET YOUR REAR END OUT HERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Lucca came out, screaming "WHAT IS IT?!"

"Here you go." I said, handing her the paper.

"No, I'm not." Lucca said. WanderingSoulofTime was about to run his sword through her when I warped in Ghirahim, who stabbed him to death. I warped Ghirahim out and revived WanderingSoulofTime, sending Lucca back to her room.

"I forgot to tell you we have some Cross dares now. They're from UnbalancedNinja." I said, seeing Marle grind her teeth at the mention of his name. "He says:

_Dark Serge: date Angela from Seiken Densetsu 3; perhaps in secret so that Kid doesn't find out._

_Magus: battle against Strago from Final Fantasy III/VI._

_Guile: attack Alex from Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete"_

I warped in a purple haired woman wearing a beautiful red dress, looking around the room.

"Where am I?" Angela asks, then looks at me strangely. "Who are you?"

"Hey Angela, you're in my Chrono ToD." I said, pointing to Dark Serge (I put Kid in a blindfold). "You'll have to date him."

Angela smiles. "This'll be easy." She grabs Dark Serge's arm, who glared at me.

"MaxB, bring Magus in here." He nods, and brought Magus (chained up). "Good timing. You have to duel someone."

"Who?" Magus asks.

"An old man."

Magus smirked at me and looked at me with wicked eyes. "These mortal face no real threat to me." He said as he then teleported away. I knew where he was going as I warped all of us to a deserted city, with all the buildings destroyed. I looked at the two fighters, Strago looking uninterested in the fight that was going to happen. MaxB suddenly came out of nowhere.

"GO!" He yelled as he fired a rocket in between both of them. They both jumped out of the way and charged toward each other. Magus charged at Strago and slashed him with his scythe, but Strago avoided all his attacks and struck him with a hidden blade in his Ice Rod. Magus was suddenly getting several cuts.

"Enough! Time to finish this!" Magus said as a Dark Mist surrounded his body. He laughed evilly and smirked at Strago. "It's time to end your life!" He yelled as he charged towards him. Strago managed to jump out of the way, and focused power in his two rods. The Fire Rod was coated in flames while the Ice Rod was covered in sharp icicles. Strago charged after Magus and stabbed his chest. Magus blocked the attack and pushed Strago back. Then he started to charge up a energy attack.

Strago saw what Magus was doing, and focused power in his two rods for a strong magical attack.

"DARK MATTER!" Magus yelled as he launched a beam of pure darkness at Strago.

"ULTIMA!" Strago yelled as he fired a blue barrier at Magus. The two beams hit in the middle and made a huge blinding light.

"WHOA!" I yelled as the light blinded me, and I put a forcefield around everyone. The shockwave of the two beams colliding destroyed all the buildings surrounding the area. The birds flying overhead were burned alive by the brightness of the light. When the light faded, there was a huge crater about the size of Texas where the two beams hit. I saw Magus and Strago, barely standing.

"Looks like I lost…" Magus said as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Big deal…" Strago said as he also fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Well that was sad. Next!" I warped in Alex, who immediately charged after Guile. Guile tried his best to block all of his attacks, but Alex found an opening and stabbed him in the abdomen. I warped Alex out and revived Guile.

"Here's the rest of his dares," I said, hearing Crono and Marle groan. "He says:

_Crono: scarf down 3 hot dogs in a ROW!_

_Marle: shave your head for five minutes!"_

MaxB cooked up 3 hot dogs as Crono sat down at the table, where he proceeded take one of the hot dogs in his mouth.

**(1 hour later)**

It took ever ounce of will-power for Crono to keep himself in check as he tried to eat the third hot dog, but instead ran for the bathroom and slammed the door. Gagging noises were heard from inside and I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot!" I shouted to him, handing an electric razor to Marle.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Marle's voice screeched after reading her dare as she grabbed the razor from me, heading to the other bathroom.

**(5 hours later)**

Marle soon came out with a bald head as I laughed so hard, while MaxB and WanderingSoulofTime had some "WTF?!" looks on their faces. Crono soon saw Marle with a bald head, and bugged out as I used my Author Powers to grow her hair out again.

"Here's the next set of dares from-" WanderingSoulofTime shoved me out of the way.

"Me. I say:

_Serge: Get locked in a closet with a tiger for five hours._

_Truth for Kid: How did you feel when Lynx kidnapped your sister?_

_Crono: face Sasuke Uchiha (Shippūden version)._

_sierragust and MaxB: Chocolate ice cream cookies!_

"Thanks!" I gobbled mine down while MaxB chews it calmly. After I was done, I opened the closet and sent a saber tooth tiger in there as well as an annoying orange. Serge reeled back, shaking his head.

"Are you crazy? I can't go in there!" He said. I sighed, and shoved an ice cube down his back, hearing Serge getting himself mauled by the tiger.

"Oldest trick in the book." MaxB says. I rolled my eyes and slapped him across his head. "Oww!" He yelled before crying. I ignored him.

"We'll leave him there for a couple of hours."

**(5 hours later)**

"Well, it's time to let Serge out." I opened the closet and a terrifyed Serge ran out of the closet and through a window, cracking his skull upon contact and blood slowly oozing out of his ear. I used my Author Powers to revive Serge, and the Arbiter of Time glared at me.

"I was bored!" I said, turning to Kid. "You're up, Kid." The blond thief sighed.

"I was simply disgusted, angry, and filled with hatred after that bloody bastard kidnapped Sis, I went after him to skin him alive because my heart was set on revenge, mate." Kid said, sharpening her dagger.

"But you know. Revenge won't bring anyone happiness. Nobody at all." I said as I smirked wickedly. "Crono, dare for you-!" The spiky red haired time traveler came out of his room as I ignored Kid's glare.

"Again…? Oh Gods, I wonder who it is this time." He said, taking the papers from me and reading them. Crono snickered and then paled at who he got to face as his opponent.

"Sasuke Uchiha? That raven haired ninja whose entire clan just got massacred by his heartless older brother and had sought out power to kill him? I have to face him after he killed off both Orochimaru and Deidara as well as almost killing off Naruto?" He asked, looking at me as I nodded and smirked wickedly.

"Yeah, you do. See you at your own funeral!" I said as I warped in a fair-skinned raven haired ninja wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, similar in appearance to the lavender long-sleeved shirt worn by Kimimaro and which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black armguards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. He looks around the Truth or Dare room with his emotionless onyx-black eyes in complete confusion.

"Where am I?" Sasuke asks, pausing to examine and look at me strangely. "Just who the hell are you?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Face him, and I'll take you back to face Itachi at the Uchiha Hideout." I said, pointing to Crono.

Sasuke looked at Crono and smirked as he rested his hand on his sword. "This'll be over quickly and once I'm done, I'll kill that bastard for slaughtering my entire clan in one night!" He said as he pulled out his Sword of Kusanagi from its scabbard on his back.

A wicked impulse flashed through Crono as he smirked as well, pulling out his Dreamseeker sword after he felt his heart accelerate as he surveyed the Uchiha swordsman. "We'll see about that, Sasuke." He said as I warped the two to Magus' castle. I warped in a chair and a bag of popcorn as well as heading into the bunkers left over from WanderingSoulofTime's Truth or Dare, watching as Crono suddenly threw a barrage of lightning bolts at Sasuke, who dodged every one of them **(similar to how Sasuke was able to dodge Danzō's shuriken at the Kage Summit with Tobi/Obito watching)**.

_'So he also possess the power to use lightning chakra, huh? Well, we'll see about that.'_ Sasuke said to himself, smirking. He summoned a giant snake to distract the spiky red haired swordsman long enough so he could use one of his fūma shuriken. The time traveler narrowly dodged the fūma shuriken that Sasuke summoned with the help of a snake, Crono blocking the giant weapon with his Dreamseeker as he fought to control himself and Sasuke was surging his Chidori through the blades as the shuriken buried itself into the wall. I looked at the two swordsmen in complete awe as both Crono and Sasuke clashed their swords against each other. Sasuke actually found himself almost reaching to the point where he proceeded to take his shuriken in his hand, and closed his eyes, listening to the burning flames as Crono watched him intensively, gripping his sword **(if you want to picture this fight, think of Sasuke facing Itachi, but replace Itachi with Crono. This fight was TOTALLY my idea, by the way)**.

_'This guy is quick… Oh Gods, I better keep my distance between myself and that lightning of his.'_ Crono thought, tightening the grip on his sword and watching Sasuke as the Uchiha activated his Sharingan.

Crono then sped up to Sasuke, delivering the first strike with his DreamSeeker. Sasuke jumped clear out of range and raced up to him while avoiding the lightning bolts as he used his chakra to summon Kirin. Crono raised his hands and roared; electric currents crackled across his body as the war cry left his lips. He then roared again, sending bursts of lightning energy rippling in all directions as he then noticed that Sasuke was standing right behind Crono, who instantly turned around to see him smirking as he did a couple hand signs.

"This is the end for you!" Sasuke said in rage, forming a ring with his two fingers and putting them in front of his mouth. Crono dodged the fireball jutsu and charged after Sasuke, who clashed their swords against each other again. Tears of blood streamed down the left side of his face as Sasuke activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and shoved Crono's DreamSeeker out of reach. Crono felt his heart accelerate as Sasuke literally killed the young man by stabbing him in the heart. I was simply mind blown as Sasuke sheathed his sword and I looked at Crono's form.

"That guy wasn't too hard. In fact, he was annoying." Sasuke said, looking at me.

"Damn, that really was quick." I said in complete awe, warping Sasuke out to the Uchiha Hideout and reviving Crono.

"Oh Gods, he's pretty fast." Crono murmured, getting up.

"Consider yourself lucky that Sasuke didn't gauge your eyes out of your eye sockets to keep himself from going completely blind unlike Madara." I said, smirking. It took ever ounce of will-power for Crono to keep himself in check as I warped us back to the Truth or Dare room.

"That's all for now."


End file.
